Dark Kiss
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Clare convinces Eli to go trick-or-treating with her, by bribing him with her costume - oneshot. Happy late Halloween!


DISCLAIMER: Degrassi isn't mine! Dammit!

So. This is a day late because I have no Internet until tomorrow. :( I'm at Starbucks right now, commandeering their wifi. :D For once... I am proud of this little piece of crap. xD I like how it turned out and I hope you do too!

**This was prompted by PavedWithBadIntentions**. She's my BFF from another state, my twin sister from a different birthyear, and just all-around AMAZING. Read her story, you won't be disappointed.

* * *

+ **Dark Kiss** +

"What do you mean you want to go trick-or-treating, Clare?" Eli asked into the phone, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's excitement. He could just imagine her jumping up and down like a little kid. He figured she wouldn't be into this; after all she was really mature for her age. "You're almost 16, why do you want to-"

"_It's so fun, Eli!_" she squealed and he could practically see her radiant smile through the phone. He felt himself about to give in, but he figured he'd try a little harder; he adored her determination. It was cute. "_Besides_," she said, her voice coy, "_I think you'll like my costume_."

That sparked his interest. "...What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound anxious. He licked his now-dry lips in anticipation.

"_Mm, if you want to know you have to go trick-or-treating with me_," she sing-songed, the smirk that was most definitely on her face flashing before Eli's eyes. "_If not, I guess you'll never know_." She was taunting him and he knew it... but they both knew that he'd never pass up a chance to see her in something potentially sexy. She sure as hell sounded like she was dressed sexy and he was going to take full advantage of that.

He swallowed. "Fine," he said, hoping he won't regret this choice. "But I don't have any kind of costume."

"_You're creative, Goldsworthy. You'll figure something out. See you tonight._" And the line went dead.

Throwing his phone onto his bed, he palmed his face in annoyance. Of all the things to agree with, he'd chosen to go trick-or-treating? Really? Her costume damn well better be worth it, otherwise she'd be in for punishment. Though he might punish her anyway, for the hell of it.

* * *

There was a knock on his door around 5:30, just as it was beginning to get dark, slivers of light still in the sky dying down. He opened the door slowly, anxiously, unsure what he was in for when the door opened. He took a breath and swung the door fully open, revealing the most gorgeous, appealing sight he'd ever seen: Clare Edwards dressed as the sexiest nun in existence. Fighting back an animalistic growl, he licked his lips and gulped, hoping his sudden urge to grab and ravish her where she stood died down like the licks of flame in the sky. Her dress was shorter than your typical nun gown; it was black with white lace around the edges that hung off her body. The right side was long, covering her whole right thigh and stopping at her knee, whereas her left thigh was almost fully uncovered, showing off her long, smooth, milky leg. Her calves were covered by white kneesocks and, instead of her usual black ballet flats, she had on little heels, giving her another quarter inch to her height. Eli knew she didn't like heels very much, so he didn't mind that the heels were so short; he was only mildly disappointed- he had been looking forward to his beautiful girlfriend in heels, enhancing her already long legs.

The top of the dress was a little low-cut, showing some cleavage- of which Eli enjoyed greatly- and had long sleeves that had strings attached to her middle fingers and connected to her neck like a choker up top, a white cross in the center. Her hair- she'd straightened it for this occasion- was covered from the top of her head by a white headband that held the black headdress that flowed just below her shoulderblades, white lace on the edges of that, too. She had a very light amount of makeup on; she hadn't wanted to over-do it. Makeup was a bit of a pain to put on, and she prefered herself without it. And the last thing he noticed, in her hands, was a bible. Now, for some reason, he found that completely hot. Clare Edwards as a nun was like walking _sex_; sex that Eli was willing to commit any sin for because this girl was irresistable.

"Well?" she asked nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Eli's eyes were everywhere, scanning her body up and down, lingering in some spots more than others (namely her uncovered thigh and her chest area), and a blush was creeping onto her face. She nibbled her lip and took a step back. "E-Eli?"

"Clare..." Eli murmured, taking a step closer as she took another step back. "Do you even know what you're doing to me right now?"

"I- I'm not doing _anything_, Eli," she whispered, moving back another step while the smirk spread across his face. Her fingers gripped tight to the bible as if she thought it'd save her. No such luck when his cool hands found her wrists and pulled her into his chest. He held her in his arms, stealing her breath in a heated kiss that had her panting by the time he was done with her. The gasp that passed her lips at the contact gave him immediate access to her mouth, his tongue slipping in expertly. Had she not clenched the bible so tight in her hand, she might have dropped it.

He hadn't intended on pulling away; his ulterior motive was to distract her so much that she'd decide against actually trick-or-treating, but the little hands pushing against his chest told him that he'd lost. He sighed, pecking her lips a few short times, then her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, before finally pulling back to look at his handiwork. She was a blushing, panting mess, but still gorgeous as ever.

Blowing out a breath, she was finally able to focus properly on what Eli was wearing. She blinked her confused blue eyes as she looked him up and down. He wore practically an entire leather outfit- tight pants, tight shirt with buckles and buttons everywhere along his chest and stomach, calves, probably his forearms too, had they not been covered by the sleeves of his trench coat... It wasn't like anything she'd seen before, and she was usually in the 'loop' about things like this. He had combat boots on and white facepaint. He wore more eyeliner than usual with black lines going through his eyelids, starting just above his eyebrows and stopping just below his eyes; his lips had a thin layer of black lipstick and she briefly wondered if she now had that same lipstick on her lips.

She touched her lips as if to find out, and he chuckled. "No, I didn't get black lipstick on you, Clare. Don't worry."

She sighed with relief, then quickly sobered up. "So..." she bit her lip, wondering whether or not she should even ask. "What, uh... what exactly are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, his mouth gaping. His hand flew to his heart and he feigned pain. "You don't _know_?" he asked, shock tainting his voice. "I'm hurt, Edwards. You don't know my idol... I'm not so sure this relationship is going to work out. You're on your own here."

Rolling her eyes, she slapping him in the arm. "Oh shut up, dork," she said with a grin. "You're so dramatic. Just tell me who you are so we can go on our merry way." She ended her sentence by sticking her tongue out and he he had the almost irresistable urge to bite it...

"Fine," he said. "I'm _The Crow_."

"The... Crow?" she asked, blinking confusedly.

"Yeah, you know. Eric Draven? _The Crow_ is a comic book by James O'Barr," he said, an almost excited smile on his face. "It's life-altering. I'll let you read my copies one day. I don't want to ruin anything, so I'll just force you to read it."

"What if I refuse?" she challenged and his smile turned into a wicked smirk. She instantly regretted ever saying that.

"I have my ways, Edwards," he said deviously. "I have my ways."

She gulped and turned away. "L-Let's just go," she said, shuddering when his lips came in contact with her ear. She pulled away and cleared her throat. "You have a pillowcase, right, Eli?" she asked, afraid to turn back to see the smirk that was most likely still dancing along his features. Her right hand held her pillowcase, a simple sky blue with a moon and stars. She slowly turned to see him holding his pillowcase up, black with red bloodsplatter all over it. Typical Eli. "You would," she laughed and he followed suit. "Ready?"

"Ready to get this over with," he muttered, low enough so she wouldn't hear, and they started their walk around the neighborhood.

* * *

Just as Clare was about to turn into someone's driveway and up their porch, Eli grasped her wrist roughly and slammed her into the nearest tree. It was almost completely pitch black outside, aside from the porch and streetlights; the stars and moon weren't too noticeable because of the lights surrounding them.

Eli couldn't help but stare at the wide blue eyes and gaped mouth. She had gasped as her back connected with the tree and he couldn't help himself. He was attacking her lips like he wouldn't see her for months, fingers digging into her hips as he held her tightly to the tree. She tried squirming but he only held tighter, invading her mouth with his demanding tongue. Her eyes clenched shut tight, fingers now running through his dark hair and tugging every which way and he groaned into the kiss, pressing his hips against her. She could feel his growing arousal between her legs, his tight leather making it extremely noticeable against her almost naked lower half. When it came to this, she didn't think her dress counted as clothing, it was too revealing of her bottom half, and Eli was taking full advantage of it.

Pulling from her lips, he kissed her chin, down her jaw, and that spot just beneath her jaw that made her squirm in his arms uncontrollably. "Eli," she moaned, hands fisting the collar of his trench coat and coaxing him closer. His hips pressed roughly into hers and she groaned, squirming her hips against his, causing a growl to boil from his throat. Baring his teeth, he nipped that spot beneath her jaw and she whimpered, almost losing her footing and falling to the ground; she would have, had his hands not held firm to her hips as he ground hard into them. "Oh, g-god," she whimpered, allowing her head to fall back against the tree. "E-Eli..."

He smirked against her jaw and finally pulled back, never letting her hips go. Her fingers released his collar, but he still held firm. He placed one small, gentle kiss against her lips then released her completely. "I think we have enough candy," he said, trying to hide the desire in his voice. "Let's go back to my house." She was too dazed to disagree, and slowly nodded, following him as he started back towards his house.

* * *

They didn't make it into the house before Eli had Clare pinned up against the front door, ravishing her mouth like a carnivore. He took complete control, taking away her hands' mobile ability by pinning them above her head and feeling her squirm against him. He smirked into the kiss, moving both her wrists to his left hand so his right could slide torturously slow down her arm and to her neck, where he unclasped the buttons at the back of her choker. His mouth found its' way to her neck where he licked, nipped and sucked all along the unmarred flesh there. She whimpered at the contact, moaning his name like she was chanting a prayer.

Kissing up her neck, he found her earlobe and bit it teasingly, teeth tugging gently on the earring there. She shivered against him and he grinned, kissing his way to her cartilage piercing identical to his own. He kissed the little metal ring before he found her lips again, demanding entrance that she instantly granted.

He finally released her wrists in favor of grasping her smooth thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles around his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he opened the front door to let them both in. His parents would be out all night at some kind of Halloween party, so they'd have the house to themselves and Eli couldn't have been more glad.

Stumbling through the threshold, it was a miracle he managed to shut and lock the front door behind them. He didn't want to wait, but to be cautious he carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom, kissing along her bruised neck the whole way. He would never get tired of the breathy way Clare said his name; it was potentially sexier than the outfit she was wearing, and that itself was fucking beyond orgasmic.

He had barely been able to shut his bedroom door before he tossed her onto the bed. She bounced half a bounce once before he was on top of her, freeing her gorgeous straightened hair from the headdress and ruining its' perfection with his Sharpie-black nails. His hips pressed roughly, violently into hers, keeping her against the bed while her chest arched into his. Her neck was completely at his mercy, uncovered by any clothing and just completely _his_. Even covered in bruises from his kisses, Clare had the smoothest most beautiful, kissable neck. He didn't know how he'd been able to resist all this time. Next time he'd ban her completely from covering her neck in _anything_.

As he started tugging her sleeves down to remove the dress, she grasped his wrist. "Eli," she warned, now sitting up, breathless. He blinked in confusion, stopping all movement. "I..." She bit her lip, almost afraid.

"Spit it out, Edwards," he muttered impatiently.

"I," she started, letting out a quick breath of a sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid I'll go to hell if we do it on Halloween..."

Eli threw his head back in a loud bark of a laugh. "_Clare_," he said between guffaws. "You're worried about _that_?" he asked, laughter still reigning strong. She pouted, pushing him away so she could completely sit up and cross her arms. "Clare..." She 'hmph'ed and turned her head away in defiance. Eli sighed and grasped her chin in his cool fingers, turning her towards him. "I'm not making fun of you, little saint," he whispered, kissing her jawline. "You're just so unbearably adorable, I couldn't help myself." The blush that he was awarded with let him know that he'd won and had just been given the 'okay' to continue.

He slowly began to pull her sleeves down again, watching her face for any sign of discomfort; all he found there was her precious blush, so he continued. Once the top half of her dress was down, he pressed his lips against her milky shoulder, kissing the untouched skin there, causing a tremble to erupt from her body. His lips made their way from her shoulder to her collarbone and down her chest, stopping just above her white lace bra. He pulled back and caught her eyes as if asking for permission; she slowly nodded and he didn't need to be told twice. His hands went right to her back, grasping the clasps on her bra and unhooking them smoothly. He pulled the straps down her arms and she shivered as the lace grazed her skin, knowing that she was completely shirtless and all that was left was the bottom half of the dress and her socks.

"Eli," she moaned when his lips came in contact with her left breast, teeth grazing her nipple. His hands were on her hips and he ground his down into hers, her body trying to buck into his for more friction. He smirked against her skin, nibbling, licking and sucking on her hardening nipple. She was gasping and squirming beneath him, and he groaned against her skin. She was making his life difficult with all her squirming; his pants were extremely tight- more than they already were- and he was dying to just fuck her. But she was nervous as it is- terrified that she'd go to hell for doing this on such a holiday- that he had to ease her into it. He had to help her lose her doubts. They'd done things before- hadn't gone quite as far as he intended on going- but she was always nervous at first.

As he grabbed the top half of her dress and began pulling it down her hips, she stiffened. He locked eyes with her, silently telling her it was okay and she nodded, biting her bottom lip lightly. Forcing back a growl, he continued his ministrations in removing her dress completely to expose the beautiful lower half of her body.

She had on white lace panties that matched her already forgotten bra and he was pretty sure they were wet. He licked his lips, a smirk painting his face. She swallowed nervously, trying to press her legs tightly together, but he grabbed her thighs before she could, spreading them out so he could fit in between them. "Shh," he said softly into her ear, kissing the shell, "It'll be okay, I promise." She nodded and his lips attacked hers, tongue instantly demanding entrance as his hands worked on pulling her panties down to meet their demise with the rest of her clothes. She was completely naked and exposed to him, aside from her socks which did nothing but cover her beautiful legs from his touch. That wouldn't do, so he slowly kissed down her chest to her stomach and down to her right thigh until he was at the end to her sock. He pulled it off, kissing down her leg and stopping at her shin. That sock was discarded and he did the same to her left, leaving her now completely exposed and at his mercy.

Under his watchful eye she trembled, moving to cross her arms over her chest, feeling suddenly modest. But he wouldn't have any of that. He grasped both her wrists, switched them to his left hand, and had them pinned above her head all in one smooth motion. Her widened blue eyes caught his and he smirked, trailing his right hand down her body until it rested between her legs. She stiffened and he slowly grazed his thumb over her clit; her body shook beneath his and she whimpered. "E-Eli!"

"Hm?" he teased, adding a little more pressure. Her hips arched and he knew she wanted more; she'd almost completely forgotten about going to hell, if she hadn't forgotten already. She bit hard into her lip to stop anymore noises from coming out and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that," he said, a hint of a growl rumbling in his throat. He wanted to hear _everything_.

"D-Do what?" she asked between pants as he slowly began to circle the sensitive bud. She arched high and moaned, unable to conceal that between her teeth; the smirk she received in return made her think twice about trying to hide her noises. Eli was too gorgeous for his own good and entirely too irresistable. "O-Oh..."

Chuckling, he slipped his middle finger inside her, holding back the groan at how _tight_ she was. He couldn't get over it. Every time he touched her he imagined being inside her, wishing it was his arousal instead of his fingers, making her moan, writhe and sometimes downright scream. She had a _voice_ on her and damn did it resonate in any room.

He let her adjust to his middle finger for a moment before he slipped his ring finger in to accompany it. "Ah!" she moaned, squirming, and he leaned down to attack her neck with his teeth and tongue. He bit, nipped, and sucked on the already marred flesh there, each bite becoming more prominent, harder, and her voice grew louder. As her walls tightened around his fingers he sunk his teeth into her neck, a scream erupting from her kiss swollen lips from both sensations. "ELI!"

His name shouted from her lips almost drove him over the edge. As she lay there panting on the bed, catching her breath, he got up to remove his costume. His skin-tight leather was a little harder to remove than her hot nun dress, but he still managed all the same. The pants, though... they didn't want to come off. He growled in annoyance, forcing them down as he kicked off his combat boots. He hadn't worn boxers or anything, because he wouldn't have even been able to get _into_ that monstrosity of that pair of pants if he had, so with the removal of those he was completely naked. He smirked as he watched her eye him up and down, again her lip caught between her teeth, and he wanted so bad to bite her lip himself.

When she noticed that he'd caught her staring, she turned away shyly, her face scarlet. Slowly, he crawled back on top of her and kissed her slowly, sensually, coaxing her to respond, and she did. Their tongues danced as her mouth opened to him, her hands making their way into his hair as his held tightly onto her smooth hips, guiding them to clash and slowly press together.

When the tip of his almost dripping arousal came in contact with her opening, he saw stars, wanting nothing more than to push inside and make her scream his name. But he had more control than that.

Pulling back almost completely, he hovered over her enough to reach his nightstand. He pulled open the top drawer and revealed several little square packets. He grabbed one and closed the drawer back up, resting himself between her legs once again. Her eyes met his nervously as if she just realized the reality of this situation. Leaning down he gave her a slow, reassuring kiss as he ripped open the packet and rolled it onto his dick. He hissed against her lips at the contact, having neglected it for so long, and pressed it against her opening again. Her closed eyes opened and blue clashed with green as she silently told him to proceed, she was ready.

He nodded and gently pushed his hips forward, pressing the tip inside. She hissed at the pain of the sudden intrusion, his dick being much bigger than two of his fingers. "Eli..." she whimpered, clinging to his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. He stopped moving to allow her to adjust, but this was painful for both of them. He wanted to ease her into it, but having to force himself to stop when he was so close to bliss, he was dying here! "O-Okay," she said quietly, giving him the 'okay'.

He was almost completely in when he felt resistance. He knew this would hurt her so he forced himself to stop again, despite the pain. "Clare..." he whispered, the pain in his voice highly detectable. "This is going to hurt." Her eyes found his and he saw complete trust there and his chest tightened. It was then that he realized he not only loved her, but he was _in love_ with her and he never wanted to let go. "Are you ready?" his voice was strained from the intense heat around him from her slowly loosening walls.

Nodding, she whispered in an equally strained voice, "Yes."

He let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and pressed against her resistance. She whimpered and tears pooled in her tightly clenched eyes that he immediately kissed away. "Shh," he whispered against her cheek and she calmed down a little, holding tight to his shoulders.

"It- it hurts," she whimpered and he kissed her lips gently.

"It'll get better," he said, keeping his hips completely still. If he moved once, he'd be completely lost in the pleasure and wouldn't be able to stop.

As she adjusted to him, her walls loosened and her grip went slack. He looked at her cautiously and she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Move," was all she said. He didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled out then slammed back in at a quick and steady pace, his mouth on her neck kissing the skin there. She was moaning and writhing and begging for _more, faster, Eli, please_! And he complied. His name was falling from her lips over and over and he found that each time she said it he fell more for her than he already had. She was completely beautiful under any circumstances... but when she was completely letting go she was perfect. Clare Edwards was the definition of perfection and Eli couldn't be any happier than he already was. She was his and he wasn't going to let her go, not for anything.

The heat was pooling between his legs and his thrusts quickened in pace, Clare's moans growing longer and louder. Eli's name from her lips was so natural, he could listen to her say it forever.

"E-Eli, I-"

"Oh god, Clare," he moaned in return, pushing into her harder and she screamed as she came. He finished soon after her, panting and out of breath, her name rolling off his tongue like it belonged to him, which, in a way it did.

He pulled out slowly and she groaned at the loss. He peeled off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket near his nightstand before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her possessively against him, her back to his chest. "Clare," he whispered in her ear, allowing his breath to dance along the shell. "You're all mine now," it came out a growl and she shivered in his arms as his lips kissed her cartilage piercing.

"Eli?" she asked, almost nervous.

His slowly closing eyes opened and he mumbled, "Mm?"

Her voice lowered drastically. "I..." she paused and he could imagine her biting her lip. He let go of her waist and pulled back from her, his chest immediately growing cold from the loss of contact.

He had her on her back instantly, blinking nervously up at him. He had been right: she _was_ biting her lip. "Clare?" he asked, almost worried. She didn't regret it, did she?

She took a deep breath before she finally forced her words out. "I love you," she said quickly, turning her head to the side so he couldn't see the blush creeping along her cheeks. His expression softened and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Eli?" she asked, looking at him again. "Are you oka-"

Before she could finish his lips were on hers, stealing her breath away all over again. He chucked when he finally pulled back. "I love you too, Clare," he said with confidence, watching the bright smile spread across her gorgeous face.

"Happy Halloween, Eli."

"Happy Halloween," he replied and pressed his lips back against hers.

* * *

Did you like it? :D I had fun writing it. Please review! I'll love you forever!


End file.
